Per sempre tu
by Bombay
Summary: [Clover] Ran e Gingetsu un ultimo momento insieme


Titolo: Per sempre... tu

Autore: Bombay

Serie: Clover

Parte: 1/1

Rating: PG-13 Angst, Death fic, ShoenAi

Paring: GingetsuXRan

Spoiler: qualcuno qua e là nei quattro volumi

Discaimers: i personaggi non dono miei ma delle Clamp, io non ci guadagno nulla

---

Per sempre... tu 

Il rumore della porta che si apriva "Sono tornato!" esclamò il soldato varcando la soglia.

Il silenzio fu l'unica risposta che ottenne... l'uomo venne colto dal panico, lasciò cadere il sacchetto che teneva in mano... mentre a grandi passi raggiungeva il salotto... e li lo vide, il ragazzo steso sul sofà, le membra adagiate mollemente sul tessuto scuro del divano, i sottili capelli neri sparsi su bracciolo le labbra socchiuse, il petto... che si alzava e si abbassava al ritmo regolare del suo respiro.

Il tenente Gingetsu si avvicinò al giovane addormentato... gli si inginocchiò accanto... stava solo dormendo constatò con sollievo.

"Ran..." sussurrò scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dal viso.

Il ragazzo socchiuse lentamente le palpebre sbattendole più volte per mettere a fuoco il viso del soldato.

"Non ti ho sentito entrare" mormorò mettendosi a sedere

"Non ha importanza"

Ran esalò un tremulo respiro.

"Hai fame?" domandò il soldato sollevandosi in piedi, togliendosi il lungo soprabito grigio.

"Non molta, ma mangerò comunque qualcosa, per farti compagnia"

Gingetsu lasciò la stanza per andare in cucina, dopo poco Ran lo raggiunse...

"Posso aiutarti?"

"Si, puoi preparare la tavola"

Gingetsu osservava Ran muoversi per la stanza, prendere questo e quello e posarlo sul tavolo; era così abituato alla presenza di Ran, come avrebbe fatto quando... scosse la testa con forza, non voleva pensarci...

Il rumore di un piatto che si infrangeva lo fece sussultare, si volse di scatto e vide Ran piegato in avanti aggrappato al tavolo che faceva un enorme sforzo per restare in piedi, tremava violentemente...

Gingetsu lo raggiunse, gli circondò la vita con un braccio e prese una sedia facendolo sedere su essa.

"Ran..."

"Sto... bene... mi gira... solo un po'... la testa..." disse a fatica... il respiro affannoso la fronte imperlata di sudore... chiuse gli occhi prendendo un respirò profondo.

"Sono un peso per te, Gingetsu?"

Il soldato sgranò gli occhi e scosse la testa "No, non lo sei mai stato e lo sai bene" disse sfiorandogli una guancia.

"Il mio tempo è finito"

Un brivido gelido di paura attraversò il corpo del militare.

"Non dirlo più..." sussurrò posando le labbra su quelle del giovane che erano fredde e pallide,

Gingetsu le succhiò piano infondendo il proprio calore a Ran... ma il ragazzo si scostò mettendo fine al bacio.

In silenzio il soldato si inginocchiò a terra per raccogliere i cocci del piatto, ma in quel momento era come se stesse raccogliendo i frammenti del proprio cuore.

Mangiarono in silenzio ognuno perso nei propri dolorosi pensieri.

Ran si diresse nella propria stanza, pallido e silenzioso, si sedette sul letto... "E' inevitabile... lo sapevamo entrambi fin dall'inizio" disse quando Gingetsu lo raggiunse nella stanza.

Il soldato si inginocchiò davanti a Ran, gli posò la testa sulle ginocchia.

"Però sono stato felice qui... con te... come non lo sono mai stato" sussurrò accarezzandogli i capelli chiari e sottili...

"Ti prego non parlare così..." disse sollevando il viso…

Gli occhi di Ran erano lucidi e distanti... forse persi in remoti ricordi...

Gingetsu gli sfiorò il viso "Torna da me..." bisbigliò

Il giovane spostò i suoi occhi blu sul viso dell'uomo e sorrise "Sono qui"

Il militare prese le mani di Ran nelle proprie stringendole un poco "Se tornassi all'istituto..."

"NO..." l'interruppe bruscamente "Ho fatto la mia scelta... tempo fa..." disse chinandosi a baciare le labbra di Gingetsu.

"Ti prego" sussurrò a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra "Fa l'amore con me... un ultima volta..."

L'uomo lo strinse a sé soffocando un singhiozzo nei morbidi capelli neri, lo sospinse dolcemente a sdraiarsi. Lentamente, alla pallida luce della lampada di Ran, lo spogliò ricoprendo di mille baci la pelle chiara, che man mano faceva capolino dagli indumenti, facendolo sospirare e gemere...

Fecero l'amore, con dolcezza e passione, come se fosse stata la prima volta...

Gingetsu si sciolse nel corpo di Ran ripetendogli infinite volte che lo amava... che lo amava disperatamente... 

"Grazie..." sussurrò il ragazzo addormentandosi sfinito nell'abbraccio dell'uomo che amava e che gli aveva regalato la felicità.

Gingetsu, invece, non riusciva a prendere sonno, i ricordi affollavano la sua mente... il ricordo di un bambino che fuggiva sotto la pioggia, un bambino condannato alla solitudine, un bambino che in breve tempo era diventato uno splendido ragazzo, un ragazzo che aveva riempito la sua vita, una ragazzo che gli aveva confessato il proprio amore tra le lacrime... un ragazzo che lui amava più di sé stesso.

Il sonno lo colse trascinandolo nel proprio oblio, la luce della lampada tremolò un istante… poi si spense.

Un raggio di sole, che filtrava dalla finestra, svegliò Gingetsu; il soldato si alzò aprì le tende e la finestra un'aria frizzante e profumata lo investì.

"Ran..." la luce del sole illuminava la stanza e il volto del suo angelo...

Gingetsu si sedette sul letto e posò le labbra su quelle di Ran, per svegliarlo... ma le labbra di Ran erano fredde, come freddo era il suo corpo.

"Ran..." lo chiamò ancora e ancora... 

"Perché... perché mi hai lasciato solo..." sussurrò prendendo il ragazzo tra le braccia, lo cullò dolcemente, mentre due lacrime cristalline scendevano sulle sue guance pallide...

"Aspettami..." bisbigliò "Ti raggiungerò presto..."


End file.
